Dragonmount
by DracoRenata
Summary: Two people cross paths while following their dreams.


I remember it like it was yesterday.

I was attempting, for the fourth time, to mount a successful journey to the top of Dragonmount. It had been my dream ever since I was a small child, growing up in its shadow on the River Erinin. My family and friends said I was mad, most thought me touched by the Dark One. Luckily I had inherited my family's estate and, though not large, the sale of it had given me enough gold to pursue my dreams. Unfortunately the preceding three failures had all but drained my resources; this would be my last attempt.

I was waiting in an inn in Southharbor for Edanal, my man-servant, to return from procuring supplies. Throughout the inn were those I had hired to help me, a colourful mixture of peasants and adventurers. Some were there for the glory; some were there for the money; others simply there because it provided a break in their otherwise monotonous lives.

As I was contemplating Orim, a wide-shouldered peasant hired to carry some of the heavier supplies, the inn door opened, letting in the crisp autumn air. As I turned to give a tongue-lashing to Edanal, I saw you. You were perhaps a hand shorter than me, with a long, golden braid over one shoulder. You had piercing green eyes with flecks of a darker brown and a strong yet graceful face. You were wearing an odd assortment of armour, mostly leather but a rusty shirt of mail and one steel gauntlet. Over one shoulder I saw the handle of a long-sword and over the other rested the curve of a long-bow.

I was instantly infatuated with you.

You looked around the common room, your beautiful eyes searching for something, until they came to rest on me. When we made eye-contact a slow, sensuous smile crossed your face, and you crossed the marbled floor to my table.

"I hear you're making a run for the top of Dragonmount tomorrow," you said as you came up to my table and sat down. Your voice was a little rough; beautiful still but with the sound of someone used to yelling commands. And used to having those commands obeyed.

"Where would you get such an idea?" I returned, a little flustered to be talking to you.

"I'm a Hunter for the Horn," you replied. "I've ridden from Illian to Saldea, from Arad Doman to Cairhien, and from the Spine of the World to the Aryth Ocean in search of the Horn. Always only rumours, only myth." With this you paused, your eyes becoming unfocused, remembering past events in your duty to retrieve the Horn.

Though I would have liked nothing better than to stare at you while you stared back, I had become desperate to know what you wanted with me.

"So what does that have to do with me?"

"I've been in Tar Valon for some weeks now, waiting for another lead in my Hunt. I've heard rumours that you're trying for the peak, and I figure that if the Horn is anywhere, it might be at the top of Dragonmount. I want to come with you."

I almost laughed out-loud at that. What a ridiculous idea! But just as I was about to tell you such, tell you that a Hunter for the Horn had no business in my party, I looked into your eyes again and knew I couldn't say no to you. I knew I had to know more about you.

"Alright," I finally responded. "You'll be expected to carry your own supplies, and to help out when needed. And regardless of where you're from or the Oath you took, I'm in charge. I've done this before and I know what I'm doing. You'll do what I say when I say it, understood?"

With that your smile changed into one of intrigue, and a small fire appeared in your eyes. I was glad I was sitting otherwise I may have fallen over.

"Very well. I shall meet you here at dawn." With that you quickly pushed your chair from the table, and left the inn.

After that I was in a daze. I went through the motions of readying the rest of the party for the expedition the next day, and even dealing with Edanal when he returned with news of the supplies. But all I could think about was you. My mind was clouded and I couldn't get you out of my head.

That night, after everyone had gone to bed and all of the equipment and supplies had received one final check, I made my way upstairs to get some sleep. I stripped down to my under clothes and crawled under the covers.

A few hours later I was still awake, tossing and turning. It was partly from nerves over the start of the climb, and partly over you and the prospect of seeing you again. As I thought of your golden hair for the hundredth time I heard the door creak softly open. I wasn't worried about cut-throats in the night; Tar Valon was too safe a city, especially in a wealthy inn such as this.

By the candle light from the hallway I saw it was you. You were no longer in your armour, and I could see that your body was just as captivating as your face, your eyes, and your voice.

You quietly closed the door behind you and then tip-toed to the side of my bed.

"What do you want?" I whispered into the dark.

"You," was all the answer you gave.

I knew it was foolish, knew it could get in the way of the expedition, but I couldn't resist. Silently I pulled back the covers and you crawled in beside me.

The sun would begin climbing the sky in a few hours, and not long after that I would begin my own climb to realize my dream. The challenges and obstacles would be many, but they could wait until the next day. That night you were with me, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
